Rai's Bday
by Aiicyla
Summary: This is a request for my friend who I cannot name. What happens on the morning of Rai's birthday? What does he do? How do the monks respond? EXTREMELY suprising at parts. Onesided Raikim, Onesided Claykim Oneshot. Disclaimer: I don't own XS or Travis Trit


_Yayy!! Another oneshot!! It's for a friend of mine, who's having a b-day, and asked me to make something like this. Though I can't say who__ he__ is otherwise __he__ will kick my butt. Hope you guys like it!!_

**Kimiko's POV**

Today feels… different. I hear humming coming from inside the kitchen, and walk in. There I see… RAI?! Why is HE up so dang early??! Usually I have to threaten him in his sleep to get him up!! (Lol, see Week of theWHAT) He hears me, and turns around. "Kimi!! I was hoping you'd be up first!!" he said, and started skipping towards me. I bolted right out of there. Running for the meditation hall, then taking a left and ending up in the Studying Room. I tumbled onto the couch-type-thing and caught my breath. I started to hear thumbs coming from far away. –Thumpthump, thumpthump, thumpthump- CRAP IT'S RAI!! STILL SKIPPING!! Well, I'd better see what he wants. I stood up and walked to the middle of the room, and crossed my arms. Naturally, I leaned on my right foot, because usually I can't take just standing up straight while waiting. I saw him skip into the room, and over to me. I stood there, confused. What was his problem today?? He stopped in front of me, then grabbed me and bent me over… and… and… KISSED ME?!!?!!????!???!!!?!?!!? He then said, "Thanks!! You rock, Kimi!!" and skipped away. WHAT THE F--- (A/n: What starts with F and ends with UCK?? Firetruck!!)

**Clay's POV**

I'm hearin a little mumblin comin from the kitchen, but I know that's not Kimiko's. Maybe it's Omi's… I look in to see… RAIMUNDO?! Okay, this is weirder than my Uncle Odis not tryin to eat mah old pig, Calvin, when he's takin a bath in gravy from KFC!! And that's mighty weird. Oh, is he singin one of those "songs" he likes?? I sure hope he has an explanation for why he's in the kitchen BEFORE me!

"Hey, partner, how ya doin?"

"Clay!! I have a present for you!!" Rai said and gave me… a new hat??

"OOH HOO DANG NAR I'M SO DARN HAPPY! THANKS A LOT BUDDY!" I yelled. But darned if it don't make sense… has he done this to Kimiko and Omi too?

"No problem, I sure was hoping you'd get up second!"

"Uh, who got up first anyways, partner??"

"Kimi"

"Okay" Wait, he called her, 'Kimi'. That can only mean he's done something unexplainable and left her in a state of shock. I better go search for her. Oh, Rai, what the heck is your problem today?? I hear some mumblin' n grumblin' comin from the Studying Room. I look in the doorway, and there is Kimiko, but… she's on the floor, rolling back and forth, sucking her thumb? Uh oh, that can only mean trouble.

"Kimiko? It's not Raimundo, it's Clay. What did he do to you??"

"Why I kissed her silly!" What the-? I turned around to see Rai standing in the door way, his arms behind his back, and standing up straight.

"You _kissed_ her? What in Sam-hell did ya do that for?! Are you outta your mind?!"

"Most probably I am, but who gives a crap?!" He said, all smiley and cheery, then started hummin and skipped outta the room. Wait, that song he's hummin, I've heard it before!! Is that-?

**Omi's POV**

I am hearing singing coming from the kitchen, but I have no idea what it is. I look in to see Raimundo. Why is he up so fast?? Has he changed his ways and decided to let me go somewhere without earplugs, for the fear of Kimiko yelling at him?? Yes, that must be it. I am so happy for Raimundo!!

"Greetings, my usually very tired and asleep friend, what is it that you are singing??" I ask him.

"Hey, Omi!! I was hoping you'd get up last!! You're head is looking WAYY smaller and a lot less yellow today!!" Raimundo said.

"Huh? Rea-really? Th-that is m-most kind of y-you Raimundo!! Thank you, thank you, thank you!!" I said, tears filling my eyes with the best element in the world.

"You said I got up last?? Then where are the others, Kimiko and Clay??" I asked with curiosity.

"Oh, they're here." He said, but I do not see any friends here right now besides Raimundo.

"It's gonna be okay, just calm down, Kimiko." I heard Clay's voice say.

"I-I know, I'm just, a bit shocked." I heard Kimiko say, then them both walk into the door.

"You!" Kimiko said and pointed to Raimundo.

"Hi Kimi!!"

(In the tune of "It's a Great Day to Be Alive" by Travis Tritt, A COUNTRY SONG!!!)

"**Oh it's a great dayyy to have a b-day,**

**I got to kiss the girl of my dreams**

**and gave a new hat to Clay,**

**and then I,**

**said Omi had a normal-sized head. **

**Oh why, oh why do I wish I hadn't angered Kiiimm todaaaayyy?**

**Oh it's a great, dayyy to have a b-day,**

**I got to ki-"**

"RAIMUNDO PEDROSA, YOU CAN'T JUST GO UP TO ANY GIRL YOU WANT AND KISS HER!!!!" Kimiko screamed.

"You-you're singin… country?? IT'S A MIRACLE!!!!" Clay hollered.

"I really do have a most good-looking head, don't I?" Omi replied.

"But it's my birthday!!" Rai yelled.

"Oh…" –Clay

"I most understand." –Omi

"Then, I guess you can…" –Kimiko

"But what they don't know, is that I was lying about Omi, the hat I gave to Clay is going to explode in 10 seconds, and I'm in love with Kimi!!!! Oh, and I guess they do know that I'm about to freak cuz I just said all of that out loud. AAAWW MANN!!"

"_YOU'RE IN LOVE WITH ME?!!?"_

"M-my h-h-head isn't n-normal?? WAAAHHH!!!!!!"

"_YOU'RE IN LOVE WITH ME?!!?"_

"My hat's gonna explode in how many seconds?!"

"_YOU'RE IN LOVE WI-"_

_**BOOM!!!!!!!!**_

_Hehe, I had to…hope you guys liked it!! I hope the person I made it for liked it to…R&R if you want to, or just leave this story, without any comment, and me all alone, dying…suffering from the loss of reviews…Oh, just R&R!!!_

… _please??_

_XFG_


End file.
